More than Friends
by SkullGrave
Summary: Skipper decides to sing Marlene a song for Valentines day....that's it. A SkullBrother's Valentines day special. If this fanfic didn't come out right, let me know. I've been having problems with this lately. And it's a Skiline


It was Valentine's Day in the Central Park Zoo. Skipper and the other penguins were in their HQ eating there lunches. They all had plans with their dates today, well most of them did. They were all eating quietly. Then, Private spoke up.

"Skipper," Private chirped, "Are you and Marlene doing anything for Valentines day?"

"I never thought of anything," Skipper said, "what are you guys going to do?"

"Well," Kowalski said, "Doris and I are going on a date."

"Maddie and I are going to watch the ducklings together." Private said happily.

"And what about you Rico?" Skipper asked the maniac penguin.

"Dinner!" Rico grunted.

"At the base?" Skipper asked. Rico nodded his head. Skipper knew that Rico was dating a doll, so having a dinner at the HQ would make so sense to Rico.

But hearing all that his team was doing, Skipper knew that he had no real ideas of what he and Marlene would do. Skipper and Marlene have been dating for quite some time now, but he never thought of what he would do for Valentines day. And he never had a relationship that lasted over Valentines day. The Falcon, Kipka, and him only lasted about 3 weeks, Lola didn't matter because she was a bobble head, and doing something with a bobble head wouldn't really matter. But now he was with Marlene. He didn't know what to do. He could asked Raymond for some help, but he wanted to do something for himself without taking advice from that lemur. Skipper would panic at this, but he was a soldier, he's been through worse things then relationship problems.

"Skipper," Private spoke up, breaking Skipper's train of thought, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am Private," Skipper said, "I was just…thinking of something."

"Were you thinking of something to do with Marlene?" The young penguin asked.

"Well," Skipper said, rubbing the back of his head with his flipper, "yeah…but I don't know what to do."

"I have an idea," Private said, "you could serenade her."

"Where did you learn that Private?" Kowalski asked, knowing Private didn't really know much because he was young, but still had a girlfriend.

"Raymond told me." Private said happily.

"Private That is…" Skipper said, but realized that wasn't a bad idea, "not a bad idea." (A/N- see? Told you lol)

"Where are you going to get a song?" Kowalski said.

"I'll look on the internet for something…I'm sure Kyle's got a computer." Then Skipper waddled out of the HQ.

"Does Kyle have a computer?" Private asked the intellectual penguin.

"He does, he built one last week." Kowalski said to the young penguin.

That night at the Otter Habitat, Marlene was sitting at the couch reading the catalogue Erik keeps so he can order stuff. She was waiting for Skipper to do something on Valentines day for her, but she's been waiting for what seems like an eternity for her boyfriends love, but now she feels like she's in the middle of winter, freezing without the warmth of Skipper around. But that thought was interrupted when Skipper walked right in. "Hey Marlene!" Skipper shouted.

"Hello Skipper," Marlene said, "Where were you?"

"I was thinking of something for Valentines day to get you." Skipper said.

"Oh really," Marlene said with her paws on her hips, noticing that both of Skipper's flippers were empty; no flowers or chocolates, "what did you get me?"

"I will sing a song." Skipper said.

"Serenade?" Marlene said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…hit it boys." Skipper said, then before the Otter knew it, Kowalski, Private, and Rico walked in, and started making beatbox sounds. Marlene knew it was an acapella love song, but she didn't expect it. Then Skipper began singing…

__

**Skipper:**

**You know I love you suga  
Hope Im not buggin you  
Now Im wondering could ya  
Tell me you love me too  
Cant tell you cuz Ive tried  
I want you to say it first  
All this love kept inside  
Now my hearts going to burst  
**

Marlene felt touched that Skipper was singing her a song about them. She didn't know the song, but for some reason, she knew what to say next…

_**Marlene:**_

_**I dont know if I know you  
The way I thought I did  
Feelings Id never show you  
Thoughts that I had forbid  
And we dont wanna be  
Anything more than friends  
But we both gotta see  
We belong here, holding hands  
**_

Skipper then had a flashback of a while back…

**_Skipper:_**

****_**And my head thinks its so wrong  
But my heart feels so right  
Ive been waiting for so long  
To get you here tonight  
I dont want you to leave  
I dont want you to stay  
I think were both deceived  
Cuz we cant feel this way  
**_

After that, Marlene knew what he just sang, and began to say the rest of the song.

**_Marlene:_**

_**Now were here all grown up and  
No its not a surprise  
I still think of that somethin,  
When I look in your eyes  
Cuz I know we can be  
Anything more than friends  
I could take any path  
But I find you where it ends  
**_

Of Course, they knew they loved each other, then they began singing together.

_**You know I love you suga  
(Suga you know that youre sweet)  
Hope Im not buggin you (I dont mean to impede)  
Now Im wondering could ya (Come on lets see it through)  
Tell me you love me too (Because Im made for you)  
Cant tell you cuz Ive tried (yes Ive tried)  
And Ive cried (yes Ive cried)  
But I want you to say it first  
All this love kept inside,  
Its hard to deny  
That livin a life  
Without you is the worst**_

Cuz a life without you is the worst

Yeah, a life without you is the worst

See my life without you is the worst

A life without you is the worst

When the song was finished, Marlene ran to Skipper and hugged him.

"That was beautiful Skipper. Did you write it?" Marlene said happily.

"No I didn't," Skipper said simply, "I used the computer Kyle built last week and found the song on the internet."

"It's still sweet." Marlene said, and kissed Skipper on the beak.

The Team smiled and left the two lovers to their business.

Authors Note: Well, here you have it. My little Valentines day special for ya. I would like to thank Gewlicious for her opinion on making this. And if I spelt her name wrong, I'm sorry.

Also, the song is called 'More than Friends' by SkullKruncher13. He's not apart of the Skullbrothers, it's just coincidence that our names are the same. The rights of this song goes to him and all the credit goes to him as well. So don't bother me saying 'it was copyrighted'. I don't know how to contact him, so…yeah…you get it. I didn't write it. Here's the link and his other songs. I think they're cool.

.com/ watch?v=4U96AGIumdI&feature=channel

And one more thing… 'An Otter Birthday' is still being worked on…just so you know.

And finally…HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE!


End file.
